


Call for me - Enter the apprentice.

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood Magic, Light Angst, Other, Treason, light gore, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Georgi Popovich never thought he had a choice in life. As son of two Blood mages, it was only obvious what he would become. But when he finds out just what they expect of him, he runs. He runs for his life.But when he stumbles into a camp filled with warriors, who just returned from the fields after fighting an other blood mages clan, he doesn't think any of his running helped.or how Georgi met Victor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 70 of my 365Ff Challenge
> 
> I got distracted by [Tumblr](the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com) and the fanfics stored in my marked for later list.
> 
> So I'll be doing the shortest of the three stories I have currently planned for Call for me series. Yes series, will set the series thingy up tomorrow. When I'm more lucid in the brain. :}

It was all too loud, the tree branches that were snapping under his feet. If not trying to whack his head off. He would have been able to move much faster if only he could have gone over the road. Then again if he had gone over the road he sure would have been dead now. His breathing hitches when he realizes that he probably only prolonged the inevitable, his parents and the others in his clan would hunt him down, the moment he ran away from the ceremony he signed his own warrant. Plus, he glances to the bundle in his arms, he took the sacrifice with him, so there would be no chance for mercy for him. The least he could do was get this child down to the bell temple, the laws were clear that any child left in a temple could not be used for sacrifices. Not even those that were already marked as long as they received the blessing before sunrise. 

He can only hope his parents don't know that he has read books of way higher tier than his level already, let them think he is simply going to return this child to it's parents. That way they will be looking for him in the opposite direction. Although he lost some precious minutes creating the illusion that he was going there when he entered the forest. If only he could make it before the sun rose, but after running for hours he can feel the fatigue seep into his muscles. The temple is still so far away, and the child will die regardless of his action if not there in time. He would have given his life in vain. He shakes his head, not in vain as he could have never become what they had asked of him, and presses the child closer to his chest. 

It matters not that he is a seventh generation Blood mage, son of the two strongest Mages in his clan. A clan sought after for their power in the courts, but also strong enough to have maintained their independence. Georgi had always took comfort in that, he was destined to go places in life. And when his powers had presented themselves he had been over the moon. Finally he would be taught the secrets of the Magic he had always felt all around him. Sure at first he had been skittish at killing chickens and pigs for their blood. But as all of them would be used by the kitchen employees in the dishes they ate he was over it soon enough. When he had moved up some tiers and had learned to cast spells with his own blood drawn from small cuts and the blood of his fellow clan members, willingly provided, it had simply been seen as logical as some spells demand the blood from the one doing the request. So when his parents and clan elders had told him he had been worthy for his final spell before completing his apprenticeship, he was, understandably, elated. 

So when his parents had given him his ceremonial dagger, the elders had wished him a good outcome, he had been beaming with pride. He would show them his worth. He thought it odd when they said the sacrifice was already at the altar waiting for him. He had set out thinking it would be an other animal, so when he entered the secluded part of the grounds and had heard the baby cry. His blood had frozen in his chest. He had had the hardest time believing it. But the book placed on the reading stand had been ever so clear as to what had been expected of him. Instead he had recalled a spell and some information read long before anybody had deemed him interesting enough to keep an eye on. It could not have taken his clan members long till they realized he had betrayed them the way he had.

He stumbles over a tree root that is a little higher than he had thought it would be and in an attempt to prevent any harm to the child he folds himself around it and aims to land on his back. because of this he starts rolling down the mild slope before stopping against something firm. A something firm that actually moves away from him. 

Georgi closes his eyes. See in vain. Apparently his diversion had not worked and he would die now. He could only hope they would do it swiftly, that due to his treason they would not believe his blood worth anything for any spells. He awaits for the mage he stumbled into to reveal themselves, for he now has no doubt he will be toyed with if even to make him feel regret in his action. So when he feels the cold of a steel blade pushed up against his throat his mind goes blank for a moment. No mage would ever use steel, it makes spells go wonky. All mages know that. But if it is not a mage then who did he stumble in. 

His eyes pop open and stare into the ones from the person wielding the sword. Blue like his own, but blue in a way that is nothing like his or any of his clan members. The man's clothes are ruffled and stained. The mage in Georgi senses the blood among them, but that is not what sends the shiver down his spine. No matter how covered in mud, suds and other things the man is, his long hair, gray far before his age is spoken about even in their clan. The voices are soft and it is mostly whispers, but the stories are growing stronger that a group of warriors and mercenaries is hunting down all the blood mages abusing their magic. And the man in those stories, the one rumored to have killed more mages in and on his own is holding his sword to Georgi's throat. This had never been the way he thought he would die. 

"Well, well. It seems we are indeed going in the right direction. So mage, the look in your eyes tells me you know exactly who I am. Don't you." 

Georgi wants to nod but as the sword is pressed quite close to his skin he is terrified he will cut himself, which is an odd fear but still.

"You are Captain Victor Nikiforov. The mage hunter. Unless you call yourself something else." Georgi is suddenly embarrassed that he used the nickname he had overheard some of the maids use one day. This makes him blush.

Victor looks at the man that had rolled into his camp in amazement. He had expected a lot of things, mostly either threats or pompous behavior, even from a mage on the ground. But this man, and by the look of him they should be about the same age, looks more apologetic for using a nickname. It is then he notices the bundle the man seems to be holding against his chest. He sweeps down and grabs it from the man's grip, surprised at first to see it's a child, then angered that this mage had apparently just stolen a child for his wicked spells.

"No don't touch her. Please. You need to let me finish my task, I don't care what you do to me afterwards but let me take her to safety first." The plead of the man. His movements and his eyes, tell Victor something he never thought he would do. he believes the man for telling the truth. But he still presses his sword deeper to the throat. 

"Jean take over the child for a moment." Georgi lets out a cry when an other man takes the child.

The man Jean takes the child so clumsy another man steps in and takes the child away. At this Georgi just drops down and looks utterly devastated. The man currently holding the child just smiles at him. His blond hair and green eyes tell Georgi that it is the right hand man mostly mentioned in all of the rumors, which are clearly not rumors.

"Do not cry. We will take the child back to her parents. So you can consider your task complete." 

Victor knows what Chris is implying and he lifts his sword ready to strike. But the mage just starts laughing, a sad maniacal laugh.

"All you have done is make certain we will all be dead the moment the sun rises. Her parents will not be able to protect her from the mark of Encanter. I have failed if you think that is what I was doing." Victor and Chris look surprised at one another. 

"Then what were you doing." Victor looks down at the mage in a demanding meaner. 

"The Bell temple. She needs to receive the light blessing from the priest at the Bell temple before the sun rises. That is the only way to spare her life and the life of any person that has ever touched her. But we have wasted time and the sky is already lighting up. We will never make it." At this Georgi can do nothing but let his tears run softly.

It truly was all in vain, but he will not leave this world with regret. He did everything in his power. He closes his eyes and waits for the sword to strike him, these man will probably not believe him as not many people know of this. Even among mages Georgi doubts many know of a way to remove the mark of Encanter. So when he is pulled on his feet by Victor, who had already sheathed his sword he is utterly amazed. 

"Okay. I believe you. Men grab the Horses. Apparently we ride to the Bell Temple to get ourselves a blessing for the child."

**Author's Note:**

> And yes. This is the shortest of the three. ;D
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Comment and Kudo.  
> And if you bookmark my stuff, know that it will make me check out your profile. :}


End file.
